DWKY-FM
DWKY (91.5 FM), under the brand 91.5 Win Radio, is a music radio station owned by Mabuhay Broadcasting System, Inc. and operated by ZimZam Management, Inc. of Manuelito "Manny" Luzon, serving as the flagship station of the Win Radio Network. The station's studio and transmitter are located at 40th Floor Summit One Tower, Shaw Blvd., Mandaluyong City, Metro Manila. History 'KY 91.5 (1985–1998)' On October 1, 1985, DWKY was known as KY 91.5 under Mabuhay Broadcasting System, Inc. (MBSI) which also owned DZXQ 1350 AM (which its airtime was acquired by BMPI and now branded as Radyo La Verdad). Headed by Al Torres (formerly from 99.5 RT, now voiceover of GMA Network and GMA News TV and currently based in Canada), it had a broad based Top 40 format, playing well-crafted music from Mondays to Saturdays, as well as oldies music during Sundays during the late 80's and the rest of the 90's. Ben Tulfo and Daniel Razon were one of the personalities who worked on the station at that time as a disc jockey. K91 (1998-2003) In 1998, Manny F. Luzon became FM Operations Consultant for MBSI. KY 91.5 then became K91 FM, which mainly played novelty and contemporary pop music. 91.5 Energy FM (2003–2011) DWKY from MBSI was re-launched under a new name, 91.5 Energy FM, with a new brand called "Pangga" and a recall byline "'Wag mong sabihing radyo, sabihin mo Energy" in order to compete with the other local stations. Its studios moved to the SYSU Building in Quezon City. From July to November 2006, The Edge Radio of United Christian Broadcasters occupied the 6pm-6am timeslot of Energy FM. In 2008, it ranked second among Metro Manila stations.[citation needed] In 2009, DWKY, together with its provincial stations, won in the 18th KBP Golden Dove Awards as Best FM Station of the year.[citation needed] In 2010, Manny Luzon eventually left UBSI to join Progressive Broadcasting Corporation (where he transformed NU 107 to 107.5 Win Radio). After 8 years on 91.5, Energy FM signed off on June 1, 2011 and transferred to the 106.7 FM frequency a month later. 91.5 Big Radio (2011–2014) 91.5 Big Radio was launched in June 1, 2011 at 1:15am. It is managed by ZimZam Management of Manny Luzon and licensed by former owner MBSI, making it the sister station of 107.5 Win Radio (station owner Progressive Broadcasting Corporation acquired minority share on MBSI while also taking over management of sister station DZXQ), while resembling the Energy FM format. Bigman Marco (Mark Luzon, Program Director, formerly known as Sgt. Mark of Energy FM) was the first to go on board, followed by a few jocks from the Energy FM roster.12 As part of Energy FM's transition to their new frequency, DWKY used a partial stinger of the Energy FM slogan "'Wag mong sabihing radyo," until it was abandoned upon Energy FM's move to 106.7 FM. During its first 4 months, it reused its old studios in Centerpoint Bldg. in Pasig City, until it moved to AIC Gold Tower in Pasig City in September 2011. Since late March 2012, Big Radio ranked #3 in the FM radio ratings, based on the KBP Radio Research Council. '91.5 Win Radio (2014–present)' On June 26, 2014, 91.5 Big Radio signed off after airing for 3 years. It was replaced by 91.5 Win Radio a day later on June 27, 2014, which it aired on 107.5 MHz for 4 years. Progressive Broadcasting Corporation's content provider Breakthrough and Milestones Productions International (an affiliate of Members Church of God International) took over 107.5 FM and launched Wish 1075 later on August 10, 2014. Notable personalities *Mr. Fu (formerly with 106.7 Energy FM) Win Radio stations *Owned by Progressive Broadcasting Corporation See also * Ultrasonic Broadcasting System * 106.7 Energy FM * Wish 1075 * DZXQ 1350 References # ^''' Energy out, Big in (or Energy out for this time) http://media.prepys.com/2011/06/01/energy-out-big-in-or-energy-out-for-this-time/ Archived 2011-06-16 at the Wayback Machine # '''^ 91.5 Big Radio Replaces Energy FM # ^ Meet the men behind Win Radio’s ‘Pinag-iisipan pa ba ‘yan?’ DWKY Energy FM Category:Radio stations established in 1980